


Danganronpa Immortal

by PixelPrincessFluffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actually this is a whole reference plot, Deliberate Badfic, Do Not Want, Goffik, IKEA Erotica, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Mary Sue, Multi, Parody, Preps stup flamin da story ok, Really Stupid Crossover, References galore, References to My Immortal, Strong Language, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 24,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPrincessFluffy/pseuds/PixelPrincessFluffy
Summary: A somewhat old parody of the infamous badfic "My Immortal" featuring the cast of Danganronpa. Preps stup flamin da story, ok.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Non-Parody AN: I wrote this back in 2016 when I was just getting into Danganronpa. Don't even remember why I wrote this, I was just bored. Anyways, I figured I might as well post it here, and I hope you enjoy.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and this fic will contain spoilers for the first two games and DR0, just so you know.**
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT 9/9/2019: This fic is no longer available on DeviantArt and I have changed the ending slightly, both for personal reasons.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) alaina, bloodydespair666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Jason ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Burgundy Twi’light Evangelion Alaina Taylor and I have long burgundy red hair (that’s how I got my name) with blue streaks and black tips that reaches my mid-back and mystic purple eyes like royal amethysts and a lot of people tell me I look like Megumi Ogata (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Corey Taylor but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a deadly school called Hope’s Peak Academy in Japan where I’m in the first year (I’m sixteen) and the Super High School Level Goff Witch Gurl. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, red fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I was walking into the Dining Hall of Hope’s Peak. The windows were covered with heavy metal plates so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Burgundy!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Leon Kuwata!

“What’s up Leon?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Immortal belongs to Tara Gilespe AKA XXXbloddyrists666XXX
> 
> Danganronpa belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft
> 
> Burgundy belongs to me. Unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More terrible OCs show up.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodydespair666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. The windows were still covered with metal plates so there was still no sun. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some pink blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was red burgundy and inside it was navy blue velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Akemi (AN: Alaina dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length ginger red hair with black streaks and opened her stormy-gray eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Leon Kuwata yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Leon?” she asked as we went out of our dorm room and into the Dining Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Leon walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the Gym.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akemi belongs to me as well. Unfortunately.
> 
> Good Charlotte and My Chemical Romance belong to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now things are picking up. Hopefully. Also, don't ask me how they managed to drive a motorbike in the school, because I have no freaking clue.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN ALAINA! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped blue fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing manga while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some pink human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went out of my dorm room. Leon was waiting there in front of his motorbike (he borrowed it from Oowada). He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, a leather black jacket, a pentagram necklace, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Leon!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Burgundy.” he said back. We got onto his black Wasabi (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped of the motorbike. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Leon pointing to him as he sung, filling the Gym with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Leon looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Leon sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s married to Nicole fucking Richie and went out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate those little bitches.” I said disgustedly, thinking of their ugly faces.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Leon. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Leon and I hopped back onto the Wasabi, but Leon didn’t go back to our rooms, instead he drove the motorbike into the elevator to……………………… the Courtroom!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Ebony give each other the time and Kiyotaka shows up to shout Dumblydore's iconic line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was originally going to use the characters' first names instead of their last names (like using "Kiyotaka" instead of "Ishimaru") as well as use "Ultimate" instead of "Super High School Level," but I changed it to make it closer to the Japanese Danganronpa script since this is written from a weeaboo's POV. And that's your daily trivia courtesy of me.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok burgundy’s name is BURDUNGY nut mary su OK! LEON IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“LEON!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Leon didn’t answer but he walked out of the elevator and he walked into the Courtroom. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Burgundy?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Leon leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and despair and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Leon kissed me passionately. Leon climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a courtoom stand. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was……………………………………………………. Ishimaru!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic gets thrown out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Byakuya was originally going to be Draco in this parody, but I changed it to Leon because I really needed someone to be Snape.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Ishimura swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ishimaru made and Leon and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of pink blood down my pallid face. Leon comforted me. When we went back to the Dining Hall Ishimaru took us to Togami and Fukawa who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Courtroom! That is not welcome in a school environment!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Fukawa.

“How dare you?” demanded Togami.

And then Leon shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Ishimaru and Fukawa still looked mad but Togami said. “Fine. Very well. You may go back to your rooms.”

Leon and I went back to the dorms while the other students glared at us.

“Are you okay, Burgundy?” Leon asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with purple lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Leon was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No celebrities were harmed in the making of this parody. I think.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red lightning bolts all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with dark blue.

In the Dining Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with pink blood instead of milk, and a glass of pink blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky brown hair with black and red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing red contact lenses just like Leon’s and there was no ahoge in his hare anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Japanese accent. He looked exactly like Bryce Papenbrook. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Makoto Naegi, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Leon came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor communication, sadly, does not kill this time.

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Burvundy isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went back to the hall with the dorms. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark despair was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Leon. Anyway, I went to the dorm rooms excitedly with Leon. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Leon, Leon!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Leon’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Leon pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Leon ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Togami and some other people even though we don’t really have classes here.

“VAMPIRE NAEGI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this madness. Don't worry, it will get more insane later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't hate Sayaka Maizono. She just seemed to fit perfectly into the "prep" archetype.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Leon came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Burgundy, it’s not what you think!” Leon screamed sadly.

My friend P’oison Ivy Honda smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Kyouko was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Monokuma killed her father and her mother committed suicide because she was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Honda and not Kirigiri. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is the Super High School Level Satanist now not Super High School Level Detective.)

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Togami demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Leon!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Burgundy was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Burgundy) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Maizono, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Leon anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Courtroom where I had lost my virility to Leon even though it’s on a completely different floor and then I started to bust into tears.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our villain appears.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn plai all da gaymz! dis is frum da anime ok so itz nut my folt if ishiamru swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson togmi dosent lik naegi now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Leon for cheating on me. I began to cry against the courtroom stand where I did it with Leon.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible bear with a red eye and a big white belly and everything started flying towards me on a motorbike! He had a big white belly (basically like Monokuma in the anime) and he was half black and half white but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Monokuma!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Monokuma shouted “It’s Punishment Time!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Sore wa chigau yo!” I shouted at him and shot a truth bullet. Monokuma fell of his motorbike and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Upupupupu! Burgundy.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Naegi!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic brown hair and how his face looks just like Bryce Papenbrook. I remembered that Leon had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Leon went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Monokuma!” I shouted back.

Monokuma gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Kuwata!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Monokuma got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath surveying cameras.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Kuwata! Upupupupupu!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his motorbike.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Leon came into the courtroom.

“Leon!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Takahiro Sakurai and Grant George. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into the elevator together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspense, but not really.

AN: stup it u gay bakas if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out p’oison ivy isn’t a detective afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey chanjd talents ok!

I was really scared about Monkouma all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Gothic Despair Bullet 11037. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Fear and Loathing Is Las Vegas, and MCR. The other people in the band are P’oison Ivy, Vampire, Leon, Oowada (although we call him Diablo now. He has black hair now with red streaks in it in the shape of devil horns.) and Hagarkure. Only today Leon and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Leon was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing anime like The Black Butler. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Let Me Hear’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Burgundy! Are you OK?” P’oison Ivy asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Monokuma came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Naegi! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Leon. But if I don’t kill Naegi, then Monokuma, will fucking kill Leon!” I burst into tears. Suddenly Leon jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser aho bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Leon started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Ishiamru walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Burgundy Kuwata has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Hear belongs to Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-SQqppuGvc)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial begins for Leon's death, even though everybody knows how he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an original scene involving Leon’s class trial. Because you can’t really have a Danganronpa fanfic without a class trial (at least, a fanfic that’s like this). If it seems like it’s rushed and poorly written, it’s supposed to be like that.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend alaina 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Suddenly there was a chime sound and Monokuma’s face came on the screen.

“A body hath been discovered!” Monukoma said. “Thou shalt interrogate the murder and then do the class trial! Upupupupupu!” Then the screen shut of.

Anyway we all went to Leon’s room to investigate but I was too fucking depressed to do anything. Then we all went into the elevator for the class trial. I started to cry tears of pink blood as I rememberd how Leon and I did it in the courtroom for the first time. We all went into the courtroom depressingly and I cried even more when I stood at the courtroom stand where we did it. Monokuma explained the class trial but I was too depressed to listen and started to slit my wrists.

“HEY!” Monokuma yelled. “Slitting thy wrists in the courtroom is in violation of the school rules!”

“Fuck off.” I said and he did. “Ok I think Ishimaru killed Leon!”

“No!” Ishimura cried. “I said he committed suicide by slitting his wrists!”

“Yeah fucking right! You just lied cuz your a fucking prep!” I started to cry tears of pink blood cuz Leon was dead.

“My Leon!” Vampire cried and started to slit his wrists. Monokuma yelled at him but he didn’t care.

“OMG you guys are so depressing!” said that stupid preppy fucker Maizono. I put my middle finger up at her.

“No actshelly (geddit hell cuz im goffic?)” Said P’oison Ivy. “I found razor blades in his hands. He defiantly committed suicide.” I knew P’oison Ivy was telling the truth because she was a detective before she became a Satanist.

“Ok your right sorry Ishimaru. But your still a fucking prep.” I said. We all voted for Leon and his face came on the slut machine thing. His faced looked so sexy like a pentagram (geddit?) between Takahiro Sakurai and Grant George but I remembered that Leon was dead now and I brust into tears. Monokuma came and said the trial was over.

“Ok this class trial is dismissed! There shalt be no execution because Leon is dead! Upupupupupu!” But I was still so fucking angry.

“Hey Morokuma can we execute Maizono cuz she’s a prep?” I esked. Maizono started to cry.

“No thou shalt not because she didn’t kill anyone and we can only execute the blackened! (geddit blackened cuz im goffik lol/) Upupupupupupupu!” Monokuma that fucking bastard laughed and disappeared. I gave him da finger but he was already gone. We all went into the elevator and when we reached the top I suddenly bust into tears. P’oison Ivy tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Ishimaru chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of pink blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the shower angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the door and screamed… Togmi was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Yamda was masticating to it! They were sitting on the shelves.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PERVS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it even tho i was already wearing clothes. “YAMDA I THOUGHT YOU ONLY LIKED 2D GURLZ!”

“I do but ur the prettiest girl in the school Burgundy!” Yamda said while he continued to masticate. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“You’ve got that wrong!” he yelled at Togami and Yamda pointing his Turth Ballet. I took my gun and shot Togami and Yamda a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Ishamuri ran in. “Burgundy, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Togami and Yamda and then he pointed his truth ballet and suddenly…

Hagarkure ran inside on his motorbike (which he also borrowed from Oowada) and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Hagarkure? You’re just a little Hope’s Peak Academy student!”

“I MAY BE A HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY STUDENT….” Hagarakure paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Togmi said in a crisp voice as pink blood dripped from his hand where Ishamuri’s truth bullet had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Yamda held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Yamda said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his shrit.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Hagarkre said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, tossing his crystal ball in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Togmi asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly doubt Makoto has a birthmark or tattoo or whatever in the actual game. I mean, he certainly didn’t have one in that shower scene in the anime as far as I could tell, heh heh… ^_^ So, for the sake of this parody, I’m going to pretend he has a tattoo in the shape of a gas mask (like the one on his hoodie).

AN: stop f,aing ok hagarkure is a purv 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no togmi iant kristian plus hagarkure isn’t really in luv wif burgundy dat was cheehiro ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the kitchen knife that Lion had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRGARkure but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY TATTOO HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my tattoo turned back into the gas mask!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a tattoo anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my tattoo hurt and it turned back into the gas mask! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Leon…………….Mojokuma has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Togmi and Yamda and HAGEKARU were there too. They were going to the Wreck Room after they recovered cause they were pervearts and you can’t have those fucking pervs learning in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Ishimaru had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hagarkure came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Burgundy I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Hagarkure had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Burdungy.” Hagarkure says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Togmi and Yamda.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his crystal ball at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Breakus throughus the confusionus findus a solutionus(4 all u cool goffic dr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for alaina I love you girl!)neverus sayus neverus!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Lean?”

Hairgarkure rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Burdunngy,” Ishamuri said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD HALL MONITOR!” Hagarkure yelled. iSHAMura lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgarkure stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, mr isheemaroo!”

Anyway when I got better I went downstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Johnny Yong Bosch on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-pink lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” P’oison Ivy said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and locked the door so Togmi and Yamda couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in a classroom on the first floor. He looked all depressed because Leon had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Leon. He was sucking some pink blood from a Monokuma.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Naegi had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Leons. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Fukawaii who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Leon!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY TATTOO HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a tattoo anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Leon…………….Mojokuma has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 ALAINA MY GOFFIX DESPAIR SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY ALAINA DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgundy and Vampire save Leon.

AN: alaina fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Ishimaru. We were so scared.

“Ishimaru Ishamuru!” we both yelled. Ishimaru came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Mokokuma has Leon!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Leon!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Monokuma does to Kuwata. Not after how much he misbehaved in this school environment especially with YOU Burgundy.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I’m busy getting ready for a sauna showdown with Oowada.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My Leon!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of pink blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his map and did a teleport thing. Then…… suddenly we were in Monokmua’s lair!

We ran in with our Turth Billets out just as we heard a croon voice say. “It’s Painishment Time!” It was……………………………….. Monokuma! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst character in the whole series appears.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Alaina fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Morkokuma was. It turned out that Monokuma wasn’t there. Instead the creepy guy who beat up Fukawa was. Leon was there crying tears of pink blood. Haiji Towa was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Haiji.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the truth bullet he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “BurgundyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked. ”Burdungy I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Haiji. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I shot him in the heart. Pink blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Haiji what art thou doing?” called Monokuma. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our motorbikes which showed up for no reason and we drove to Hope’s Peak. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Leon taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for P’oison Ivy, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Leon.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Togmi and Yamda took a video of me naked. Hagarkure says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Haiji is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Leon! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory burdungy isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how Burgundy knows who Haiji is if this takes place during the first game. Because I don't have a freaking clue. Hey, the original My Immortal had no consistency, so I don't need it either.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burdungy and Loin have love drama except not really.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 alaina 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Burgundy Burgundy!” shouted Leon sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-pink ElectroiD. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Leon and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the pink blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to investigate the school.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Despair on the front in blood pink letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood pink letters. I put my burgundy red hair out. Anyway I went upstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I went two the Bio lab to do sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Leon somehow!

“BurdungyI love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide and play baseball all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Tribeca, Marchitect and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Leon’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Yamda shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in the Gym right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what Tara is called in this universe.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! alaina u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Alaina wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 junko5655 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to the Gym. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Leon thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with blue ripped fishnets. Leon was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants with a black leather jacket and a pentagram necklace. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Movokooma and da Ultimate Dispayer!

“Wtf Leon im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Leon promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Burdungy! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went back 2 my room.

P’oison Ivy was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i cuz were al japanese. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Akemi that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math and almost kiled Diablo.” (an: ALAINA U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like gRAVE ov das fyerflyez. “Maybe Akemi will die too.” I said.

“Kawai.” P’oison Eyv shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld Monokuma extinguished her and den yamda did it with her cause he’s a necphilak.”

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with lian tonight in da Gym with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

P’Oison Evyie Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “P’Oison Ivy are u a PREP?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores on the new flor of Hop’s Peek that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Leeyon or Diablo or Vampire(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Ishamura.” She sed. “Let me just call our motobiks.”

“OMFFG ISHAMURI?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for Hop’s Peek on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in da Gym. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and P’Oison Ivy asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this school man! Yesterday yamda and togmi tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of blue tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said P’Oison Ivy.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s burgungdy twi’light evangelion JESSICA taylor what’s yours?”

“Hajime Hinata.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair with an ahogay (AN/ geddit cuz gay guyz r lik soooo hot!1). “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf leeyon you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hagarkure flew in on his black motorbike looking worried. “OMFG BURGUNGDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE DINING HALL NOW!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what Hajime Hinata is doing here, because I don't have a clue either. I was running out of characters T_T


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get more ridiculous.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz akemee isn’t rely a prep. Alaina plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Hagarkure kept shooting at us to cum back 2 da Dining Hall. “WTF Hagarkure?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Akemi came even though she supposedly died. Hagarkure went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Akemi’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood pink lace on it and a blak blood-pink miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Leon?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Diablo.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Leon and Diablo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diablo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it and his black Crazy Dimonds jacket. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Leon was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt, a black leather Jackson, a sliver pentagram necklace, and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. P’oison Evvy was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Cheerio but it tuned out dat he was Kidnapped at Birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Cheerio converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was da Supper Hihg Skool Leval Emo now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, a black skirt cuz hes a pentagramdresser (geddit?) and shoes and brown hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Leon’s black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that he stole from Ishamruras dad Takakee. We did pot, coke and crak. Leon and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy bear wif a big wite belly and one red eye... Every1 ran away but me and Leon. Leon and I came. It was…….Movokooma and da Ultimate Dispayer!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Burdungy, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Kuwata! Upupupupupupu!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his hummer and big red bottom.

Sudenly a gothic young man flu in on his motorbike. He had shirt black hair and goffik red eyes and BIG eybros. He wus werring a blak skull unifrom dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a sumthin about skool envirnomnets and Mnokuma ran away. It was…………………………………ISHAMURU! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my husbando becomes a poser.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 alaina 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson ishumrua swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-kink lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Leon and I rent back to the dying hall (geddit dying koz im goffik n I like deth). Ishamiru chased Mnokokuma away. We flew there on our motorbikes. Mine was black and the bike-stuff was blood-pink. There was lace all over it. Leon had a black MCR motorbike. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Dialing Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Demee Luvoto and the On Dictation.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to P’oison Ivy and Akemi. P’oison Ivy was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Akemi was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood pink writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Leon came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Bryce Papenbrook or Johnny Yong Bosch. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Cheerio was saying as suddenly a gothic young man with big black eyebrows and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Mojokuma yesterday. He had normal paleish skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black even though it was already black.

“……………….ISHIMARU?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Monkakuma!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the dining hall a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Tako.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Leon shouted angrily as we we to da Phizicx Lab. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying pink blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Akemi shouted.

I was so fucking angry. 


	19. im not ok i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burdungy is an idiot and Hagarkure is a creep.

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW burdugnyd a wucch gurl so der!1 fangz 2 alaina 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Isshimauru. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the library sadly to cut classes. Leon was being all secretive. 

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black and read hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Leon banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (alaina that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Hagarkure came. He had appearated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da gurl’s room?”

Only it wasn’t just Hagarkure. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Hinata or maybe Leon but it was Ishamuri.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Kuwata has a surprise for u.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crackship becomes canon.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 alaina 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in tokio 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Mondokuma had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Leon so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Yamda! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Ishamari had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Toagmi since he was a perv.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old anime gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped...Toegmi and Yamda were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Alter Ego was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Alter Ego ran away crying even though hes a compooter. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw togemi is the Super High School Level Rich Prep nao)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Yumda shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Toegmi began 2 shoot angrily. And then...I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Isheemara. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my tart ballet at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside the hall and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Leon?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Vampire said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then... he showed me his car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather Allowishes Pennywoth had given it 2 him. (AN: I dont think he was Naegis dogfather ibn the gam but wouldnt it be cool if he was) The license plate on the front sed BTB11037 on it. The one on da back said 'BURDUNGY' on it.

...I gasped.

We flew to the Gim. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ...And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Leon, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters from other games appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Parody AN: Kenshiro and Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg from Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls will cameo in this chapter. Their names will be switched like with “Mr. Norris” and “Filch” in the original story. Also, Kenshiro is the Ultimate Janitor in this story for some reason.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich alairna cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz alaina fangz 4 da help. btw tokio rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da sitee wer gidzella was flimed!

Later we all went in the skull. Leon was crying in da dining hall. "Leon are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Burdungy." said Vampire comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Leon. Vampire came too.

"Leon please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then... we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility hoodee. We both gut under it. We saw the super high skool level janitor Grant Bwacherry there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Kincheero come. He went unda da invisibility hodi and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Grant.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Grant. Den he heard Kenshiro meow. "Kincheero is der any1 unda da hoodie!" he asked. Kincheero nodded. And then...Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as... Grant was taking of da hoodie!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Leon crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da dining hall.

"Leon!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Leon weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Leon and I decided to watch Spirited Away (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Nuggeto Komidas and da Worriers of Hope walked into the school even tho it was complimentely locked!1


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some characters from Danganronpa/Zero are here. And just as insignificant and out of character as everyone else.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz kenchiro itz alaina's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding alaina u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

All day everyone talked about the Warriers of Hope. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where... P’oison Ivy, Vampire, Diablo, Leon, Dracula and Akemi!

I opened my crimson eyes. Akemi was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans an his goffic blak Houdini. Leon was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket and a black pentagram neklase. He looked just likee Grant George, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Bryce Papenbrook. P’oison Ivy was wearing a tight black poofy gothic blowse that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a black leather jacket and skirt and blak boots and a black die (geddit?) with goffic blak gloves that said 'aho' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Hannah) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black tank top and blak shirts with ripped stuff all over it and a black jacket thing and black pointy sneekerz. So were Madsooda and Madari. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Madsooda and Madari’s dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Burdungy something is really fucked up." Leon said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Leon said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and blue eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Dining Hal and looked in from da door. A fucking prep called Junko the Supper Hugh Skool Lever Model was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Meghan Trainor t-shirt and a pink polka dotted tie so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Dining Hall we could see Ichimara. Komidaea was there shouting at Ichamiaru. Sockra Ogremee was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "WE MUST GIVE IN TO DESPAIR!"

"THE MISTER MIME IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Komcast.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HALL MONITOR ANY LONGER!" yelled Oogermi. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR OCD IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR MOSOKUMA WILL KILL THE STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Ishimishi said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can’t give in to despair. There is only one person who is capable of killing Mosokuma and she is in the school. And her name is...Burdundy Twi’light Evangelion Alaina Taylor."

Leon, Madsooda, Madarye, Darkness, Akemi, Vampire and P’oison Ivy looked at each other...I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Non-Parody AN: Sorry this took so long to upload. Life has been extremely busy and I recently went through a lot of heartache. I hope to get back into writing soon.**

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 alaina 4 da help n telin me bout da gaymz gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

The door opened and Ogermee and Komamiki stomped out angrily. Then Ishimondo and Ogermee sawed us.

"MR. TAYLOR WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Ogermee shouted angrily. Ishimaru blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Leon and opposite P’oison Ivy. Madsoda and Mitarai started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Sebastian Michaelis. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som pink blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was...Vampire! He and Leon were shooting at eachother.

"Vampire, Leon WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Leon at Vampire. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Leon.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then... he jumped on Leon! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Ichimara yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden... a terrible bear with one red eye and a big white belly flew in on his motorbike. He had a big white belly and was wearing a seashell bikini. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart even tho it was covered by heavy metal stuff. Junko that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Leon stopped fighting...I shopped eating...Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent...Mozokuma!

"Burgungy...Burgundy..." Teddee sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Leon too!"

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway! Upupupupu!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Leon and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Mononkuam coming to kill Leon while Leon slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Burgundy Burgundy aure you alright?" asked Leon in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Burdungy." said Vampire all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of pink blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said P’oison Ivy. "Maybe u should ask Celestial about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Non-Parody AN: Unfortunately, this story most likely will not get 10,000 reviews or comments… T_T**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you obviously can't have a My Immortal parody without Celestia Ludenberg, the most goffik character in all of Danganronpa.

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 alaina fagz 4 di help!

Well we had Soshell Studees (geddit hell cuz im goffik) next so I got to ask Celestial Lubricate about the visions.

"Bonjor everybody come in." said Celest in French. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She's da coolest fucking super high school level ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips in crazy spirals and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She's also haf French so she speaks it and everyfing. she n p’oison ivi get along grate) She's really young for a gambler. 2day she was wearing a red leather die (geddit?) with black lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Sawyer the Clamor. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Burgundy?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Taiko Yashuhiro said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Junko." she pointed at Junko and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Leon gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Leon. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya baka." said Celestial.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Leon and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Leon together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one of my favorite characters: the Black Guy! Too bad this is his only appearance. And I have no idea which Danganronpa character would replace him.

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Jason 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 alaina fangz for de help!1

I was so excited. I fellowed Leon wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went 2 da dininng hale and then we went into Leon's black car that just soddnly appeard 4 no reason.

"Burgundy what the fuck did Taiko say." whispered Leon potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to drive the car into the pool room. We went to the top of the bleachers. Leon put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then... he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Leon Leon!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly... I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with short black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Burgundy what's wrong?" asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of pink blood went down my face. I told Leon to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where... Takakee and Allowishes!111


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This parody has been brought to you by Celestial Lubricant, for goff couples to put their thingies in their you-know-whats.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da bleachers. He was wearing a blak leather hoodie, black leather pants and a Good Chralotte t-shirt.

"Hi Vampire." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Leon hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of pink blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Ichimatsu."

We ran out of the pool room and in2 da first floor. Isheemari was sitting in his dorm room.

"Dude you’re dad and Vampires dogfather have been shot!" Leon said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Burdungy had a vision in a dreem."

Uchimaru started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Burgundy's not divisional?"

I glared at Ishimaru.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Ishidamru gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Allahwishes and Takakee- pornto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden... "Jabberwalk Island." I said. I told him which island. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Leon, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Leon to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Allowishes and Takakee came in on stretchers...and Seless was behind them!1


	27. vampirz will never hurt u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CELESTIA LUDENBERG INSTRUCTS BURGUNDY TWI'LIGHT EVANGELION ALAINA TAYLOR TO SEDUCE A ROBOTIC BEAR.

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 alaina 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital aalaina u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Leeyon, Takakee, Allowishes bond Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Burdungy." said Celestial Lovenburger. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum mary janes (nut sues ok!). "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Takakee, Allwisher, Leo and Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Celesal took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crucible ball. She said... "Jessica, I see drak times are near." She said badly. She peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Bullet like P’oison Ivy had. "When MonokamI was in Hope’s Peak before he became powerful and a bear he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Mochakuma if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Leon and Vampire.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Darkness, Akemi and Posen Ivy?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Takakee and Allahwishes being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Leon. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Ichimatsu. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Grant Bwacherrio looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Matsuda and Mitarai set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from da Monkokuma Masheen.

I put on my Invisibility hoodee with Vampire and Leon and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not really much to say here. Except for this: If you have to go save the world and you decide to make a porno, your priorities are screwed.

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen taco sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! alaina hav fun wif erin!1111111

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik MCR, GC and Oral Vampir all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif blue stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Leeyon and Vampire.

"Are you okay?" Vampir asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Leeyon also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is...I have to seduce Moxokuma. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Leon started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

"Itz okay Burnungy." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then... I took off Leon's MCR shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Burdungy on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Takahiro Sakurai. Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Burnungy. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly...

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was...Tagomi and Fakuwa!111


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the Torturing begins!

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 alaina u rok gurl fangz 4 da help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Toeggmi and Fukawar started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Fukawai yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Tiggermi garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Vampire shooted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Leon demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Ichamair noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to da Wreck Room. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha the Worriers of Hape thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Togermi laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Fukawaii. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Leon started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol takahero sakrai rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as gerard ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of pink blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz alaina sed so ok so fok u!1). Vampire took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then... he and Toegmi both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my turth ballet.

"Sore wa chigau yo!" I shouted. Togermi stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA REBUTTLE. Fukawaii turned into Genesis Show and chained us all up. She took out a box of scissors. Den she said "OK Bakura sama I'm going 2 go now." She left. Toermig started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

"It's ok Burdungy." said Leon. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Toegermi."

Togami laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya Togami converts to Stanism.

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin odc is dongerous but datz da worriors opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 alaina u rok bich!111  
"No!11" we screamed sadly. Togermi stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then... he came tords Lion!1! He took sum money out of his poket. He put da money around Leon and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Toergmi laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dispair Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

He took out his wallet and pulled out a nife. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Vrompire." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Leon!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Leon looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Takahiro Sakurai and Grant George. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik brown hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Leon and Ishismaru came and the tame where Leon almost commited suicide and Vampire wuz so sportive.

Toegerma laughed angrily. He started to prey to Moxokuma. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the manny whipping Leon and Vampire. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Leeyon and Vampire so they would destruct Togami.

"Ishiwashi will get u!" Leon shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Worriers find out!11" Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my trurth ballot.

"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Togamai yielded. He took off all of Lion's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him...

"Sore wa chigau yo!" I shited pointing my ballet. Toegmi scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Allowishes. I stopped doing rebuttles.

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Togami but suddenly Allowishes came.

Toegermari put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Allo I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly Toccata and Teako came in2 da room and they and Allowishes unlocked the chains and put dem around Togermi. Then Tekko said 'Come on Burgundy let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we finally start the time traveling arc! What hijinks will Burdungy Dark'Ness Evnagalion Alaina Taylor get up to in the past? Will she completely screw this up? Probably!

AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin burgundy a mary su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff alaina 4 di help!1111  
"I always knew u were on Monokuma's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111)." Allowishes said 2 Togami.

"No I'm not I was teaching them somefing!1" Togemon clamed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Morokumatine out of my poket and gave it to Allahwashes. He made Togermi dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Toccata took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Togermi. Then Celestial and Takakee made us get out wif them while Togami told his secretes. Takakee took Vampure and Leon to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Taiko took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Moxokuma. Moving posters of MCR and Guroogamesh were all over. Kyouko, Darkness and Akemi came too. P’oison Ivy gave me a blak bag from Hinata’s store.

"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Taiko.

"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Akemi had chosen. Akemi and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-pink lipshtick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." P’oison Ivy said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in tim." said Celestial. "U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time bullet. "After an hour use da time ballet to go back here." Taiko said. Then she and P’oison Ivy put a portal in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Darkess and Akemi gave me deth's touch sin. Then... I jumped sexily in2 da portle.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh Academy. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had rad eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was...Izuru Azalea!1111


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, folks, even Spoiler-kun himself gets to take part in the fun. Joy of joys.

AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt izuru azal dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111  
"Hi." I said flirtily. "Im Burdungy Taylor da new student." I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.

"Da name's Izuru." he said. "But u kan call me Satan. Datz ma middle nam"

We shok hands. "Well come on we have 2 go upstairs." Satan said. I followed him. "Hey Satan...do u happen to be a fan of Gren Day?" (sinz mcr and evinezenz dont exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Satan gasped. "actually I like gc a lot too."(geddit coz gc did that song I just wanna live that's ounded really 80s)

"omg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what they have a concert in da gimnasalum." satan whispered.

" da gimnasalum?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became da Gim in 2000." he told me all sekrtivly. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"

“’topic!" I finshed, happy again.

He froned confusedly. "noo its called Hot Ishoo." He smiled skrtvli again. "then in 1998 dey changd it to hot topic." he moaned.

"ohh." now everything was making sense for me. "so is ishimarios grandpa your princepill?" I shouted.

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im da supper hugh skool lever goff witch boy'"

"OMfG SHME TOO ACCEPT IM A GRILL!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u go to this skull?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

"yah that's why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly Isshimaraus granpa totorosaki flew in on his motorbike and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" he had short black hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters. "STUPID GOFFS!"

satan rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we're super high school level goffs and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da mustard mind."

"wtf?" he asked angrily.

"oh nuffin." I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn... the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly."

"hey where r u goin?" satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in teako's dorm room. ichimarry wuz dere. "ichiimariu I think I just met ur grampa." I said.

"oh yeah I rememba that." ichimar said, trying to be all goffik.

celestial came in. "hey dis is my dorm room wait wtf burdungy what da hell r u doing?"

:"um." I looked at her.

"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."

"wth how?" I screamed forgetting she was a gambler for a second. but shes a goff so its ok.

celest looked sad. "um I was drinking monokumatine." she started to cry black tears of despair. ishimariario didn't know about them.

"hey r u crying tears of pink blood?" he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

"fuck off!" we both said and ishimario took his hand away.

celestial started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "omfg burdungy...I think im addicted to Monokumatine."

AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but very ridiculous. I was trying to add some extra edits but I couldn't think of anything this time. Sorry

AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don't lik da story den ur a prep so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz alaina 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1  
"Oh my fuking god!1" I shooted sadly. "Shud we get u 2 da Rekt Rum, bitch?"

"Hel no!" she said. "Lizzen Burdundy, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Izuru Kamakuro 4 sum help?"

"Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Leon was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak GC tshit which wuz his panamas.

"Hey Sexxy." I said.

"How'd it go Burdungy?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Takahiro Sakurai when hes talking.

"Fine." I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

"How far did u go wif Satan?" Lion asked jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.

"Will you hav to do it with him?" Leon asked angstily.

"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 Togermi?" I growled.

"U will see." Leon giggled mistressly. He opened a door...Togermi nd Yamda werz there!11 Allowishes waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Yumda bagged as Allowishes started 2 suk his pink blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Togermi bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pervz nd Togermi trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Toergami's pnik blod den Lion and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 Suelene haz in Undreworld. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Leeyon put on ‘desolition liverz' by MCR. Den...we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in Da Grudge. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

"Oh Leon!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Leon!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

"I luv u JesBurungdy." he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ............... I gasped.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd posrs so FUK U!111 fangz 2 alaina 4 da help!1  
I wook up in da coffin de next day. Leon waz gone. I got up and put on a blak tight sexah drsss that was all ripped at da end. There wuz red korset stuff going up da fornt and da bak and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a slit in da dress lik in mr & mr simth. I pot on ripped blak fishnets and blak stilton bo-ots. Suddenly... Allawashes cocked on da door. I hopened it.

"Hi Vurgundy." he said. "Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Celestial’s dorm room."

"Ok." I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Leon or maybe lessen to MCR or Evonezcence. I came anyway.

"So what the fuck happened 2 Toeggermi and Yamda?" I asked Allahwashes flirtily.

"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a statistic way. "They r in da dampstur now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where r Leon and Vampira?" I muttered.

"Dey are xcused form skool 2day." Alistair moaned sexily. "Rite now they are watching gRAVE ov da feirfliez."

We went into da office. Celesil was there. She was wearing a goffik blak dress that was all ripped all over it kinda lik da one Amy Lee wears in this pic

She wuz drinking some Moxokumatine.

She took out da protle and the time bullet.

"Burdungy, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited." she said sadly. "Good luck. Fangz!"

And then...I jumped into the poortale again. Suddenly I looked around...I was in da Dyning Hall eating Count Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes and glassiz. He looked just like Charlyn Manson. I noticed...he was drinking a portent.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, datz Tiechee Foojisake." Satan said. "He’s da Compooter teacher...Burgundy?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playing in da jym tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at da movies b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another favorite chapter of mine since we have new characters to take part in this madness. And I hope you like this little cameo....

AN: fangz 2 caitin 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2 alaina 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 ellowishis!1 fangz.  
I went in2 da Lieberry finking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped...Ichimario wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked lik a fukin pozer as alwayz werring blak ledder pants, a blak Lonken Prak t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

"Ishimaru what da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn't Ichamaru. It was Takakee!1 He didt hav a gun wif him anymoer.

"Oh hi Takakee!1" I sed. "Im Bugundy the new student lol we shook handz."

"Yah Satan told me abot you." Tocatta said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Allowishes, Vampire's dad and...P’osion Ivy’s dad Jim! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Good Chralootte band shirts. "Lizzen I'm in a goth band wif those guys." he said. "Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." he said. "Were calld XBlakXDespayerX. I play teh gutter. Asmodeus plays da drums" he said ponting to him. "Jym plays the boss. And Naegis dad hoo dozent hav a nam 4 sum rezon plays the guitar to even fo we call him Samaro, after Samara in da ring."

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. Allwashes looked dawn sadly.

"We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists."

"Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1" I gasped.

"Its okay but we need a new led snigger." Samaro said.

"Wel...I said Im in a bnad myself."

"Rilly?" asked Jyn. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah were called Gothik Despayer Ballet 11037. Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Gurn Day.

"I wok dis empt stret on da bolevrad of broken dremz." I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

"Burndupgy? Will u join da band? Plz!1" begged Takakee, Samoro, Allowishes and Jim.

"Um...ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"

"Yah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz...Ewdard Alrick!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans and a long blak cap.

"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I wil help u go frowad in tim Burdungy." he said siriusly Den...he took out a blak tim machine. I went in2 it and...sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps getting wackier and wackier. Also I didn't know what I should've replaced the potions with. Sorry.

AN: I sed stop flaming ok!111111111 I bet u r al proly old srevinty yr oldz!111 ps PORTERSUZ UR A PREP!1 o ya nd fangz 2 alaina 4 di help!111 hav fun in takyo gurl!11111  
I loked around in a depresed way. Suddenly I saw Celestial. P”osion Ivy, Alzheimers and Leon, Vampire and Akemy were their to.

"OMFG Allwashes I saw u nd Samaro and Gyn nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev u uzd 2 b goffik!111111"

"Yah I no." Allowishes said sadly.

"Oh hey there bitch." Tokyo said in an emo voice dirnking some Moxokumetime.

Hi fuker." I said. "Lizzen, Satan asked me out to a gottik cornet and a movie so I need a sexah new outfit for da date. Also I"m playng in a gothic band so I need an ootfit for that too."

"Oh my satan!1" (geddit lolz koz shes gofik) gasped P”osion Ivy. "Want 2 go to Hot Topik to shop 4 ur outfit?"

"OMFS, letz have a groop kutting session!11" said Tayko.

"I can"t fucking wait 4 dat but we need 2 get sum stuff first." said Akemi.

"Yah we need sum portions for Taiko so she wont be adikted 2 Moxokumatine anymore nd also...sum luv potion 4 Burdngy." Lion said resultantly.

"Well we have chemistrys klass now." Akemi said so let"s go.

We went sexily to kemstree class. But Togermi wasn"t there. Instead there was...Nuggeto Kamakura!11111

"Hey where the fuck is Ishimaroo!111" Leon shouted angrily.

"STFU!1" shooted Komatos. "He is in Jabaerrwalk Eyeland now wif Toegmi and Yamda he is old and week he has kancer. "Now do ur work!111"

My friendz and I talked arngrily.

"Can you BELEVE Togemis butter used to be gottik!1" Vampire asked surprisedly.

"DATZ IT!11" Komadie SHOOTED ARNGRILY. "IM GETTING OGERMEE!111"

He stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again. I began to drink some pnik blod mixed wif beer. Suddenly I saw Hagarkure in da cupboard.

"WTF is he doing?" I asked. Then I looked at Leon. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva. Suddenly..."HOGARKARU WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" he shooted.

I looked around...Hairgakura wuz putting sumfing in my glass of pnik blod!11 Lian and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily.

"God u r such a posr!1" I shooted at Hagarkure. Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da pink blood. It was...Amnesia Portion!111


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert witty description here*

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flaming sa story!11 alaina fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11  
LION'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire and I chaind Hairgakure 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fucking satan!11" Burdungy said. She wuz so hot. "Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Satan foll in love wif me faster!1"

"But u r so sexy and wonderful aneway Jessisa," said Vampire. "Why would u need it?"

"To make everyfing go faster lol." said Burdungy.

"But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?" I asked jelosly.

"OMFG u guyz r so scary!11" said Junko, a fucking prep.

"Shut the fuk up!1" said Akemi.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Celestial's room."

Leon, Burgunry and I went to Celsial's room. But Celesal wasn't there. Instead Hinata was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

I took out da cloves from da bag. It was a goffik blak leather miniskirt that said ‘11037' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood pink fishnetz and a blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took da clothes in da bag.

"OK Celestial isnt hr what the fuk should we do?" asked Leon. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh my fuking satan!1" I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Celestial is away. She is too gottik she is in Jabberwalk Island now. Classes shal be taught by Ishmario who is bak but he shall not be da super high skool level hal monater 4 now. Sincerely Sockra Ogremee.

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How could they do that!11"

Suddenly Ishamariui came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw Ewdard Alrick's blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leaving Leon and Vampire. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was...Taichee Foojisake's efface! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his desk. It wuz blak wif blood-pink pentagramz in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz...Taichee!11

OMG wut r u doing fuker he shooted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I wuz just looking around koz I thought it wuz class." you said finally hoping he couldn't c da potion in ur pocket.

"Oh ok u can go now." said Taichee.

You went to the dininng hal after putting on my clothes. Alwashs, Samaro and Jim were there practicing Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you guys." I said seductively. "Wheres Satan?"

"Oh he's cumming." said Allowishes. "BTW u can kall me Hades now." Suddenly Satan came. He was wearing a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt and a blak tie.

"Ok I will see you guyz at da concert." I said and then I went with Satan.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Our protagonist has been shot! What will happen next!?

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory and den I add sum more 2 it after vocation? oh yah asnd prepz stup flaming if u dnot lik dat story den take muh quiz ok den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111  
Satan and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a blak car wif pentagrams all over it. On da license plate said 11037 just lik Leon's car. I went in it seduktivly. Stan started 2 drive it. We talked about Satanism (lolz he wuz named after Satan), kuttting, musik and being goffik.

"Oh my satan, Gerard is so fuking hot!11" Moxokuma agreed as we smoked sum weed. (koz bi guyz r hot dey r so sensitive I luv dem lol goez fux a bi guy)

"Lol, I totally decided not 2 comit suicide when I herd Hilena." I said in a flirty voice. "...Hey Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Moxokumatine?"

"Well..." he thought. "I fink u have 2 drink Vampire blod."

Suddenly Moxokuma parked da car behind a blak movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing da Excercist. In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer came lol. Satan and I laughed at da blood koz we're sadists.

While Satan was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Satan's gothic blak Grave ov das Fireflies cigar sexily from his poket and put sum Amnesia potion in it. I put it bak in his blak Emile the Strange bag. Satan turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

"OMG!111" Satan said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. "Burdungy gess what?"

I new that the amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work." He said. "2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised my eye suggestingly. And den... he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit. He had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111" shooted da lady behind us she was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I said. Suddenly... I attaked her suking all her pink blood.

"Noooooo!11" she screamed. All the preps in da theater screamed but everyone else crapped koz Satan and I loked so cute 2gether. Satan and I started to walk outside.

"Zomg how did u do that?" Mostokuma asked in a turned-on voice.

"I'm a vampire." I said as we went into the car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly." I said drinking sum beer. Satan started 2 drive da car. I smelled happily.

"Itz too bad we didn't get 2 c da rest of the movie, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I said as we kised passively. Satan parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Leon and I had watched GC for the frist time. We went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playing and started to mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage. We did the devil fingers. I started 2 dance really close to Satan. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped singing.

"I wood like to peasant...XBlakXDespayerX!11" he said. I ran onstage. Takakee, Samaro, Jim and Hades were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee and a gurl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clappd. Satan got an eructation. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I sang finaly. Suddenly Takakee started playing da song wrong by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded Naegis dad. "Wut the fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" said Takakee.

"You fuking ashhole!1" Naegisdad shouted angrily.

"U guys are such prepz!11" Jim said. "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

"Yah itz not his fault!11" said Allowishes.

"No he ruined the fucking song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U guys stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenly Samaro took out hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Tocatto but it wuz 2 late Naegis dad tried 2 shoot off his arm.

And den...I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

"No!111" yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went blak.


	39. Jessica gets hacked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, things start to make a little sense and the horrible goffik Mary Sue dies as things get back to normal! Too bad it won't last for long...

Disclaimer: I do not own the DR series and I am not the real XXXbloodydispair666XXX.  
AN/ I am an extremely immature pathetic otaku girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's passy for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh.

And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note I haven't even finished reading this fic yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, the American retail wearing japanese vampire Sue, coughed up pink blood.

Satan kneeled down beside me.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. "I love you Burgundy."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

P’oison Ivy Honda suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Burgundy's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the ultimate nurse, Kiyotaka, Touko, and every single gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Burgundy. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the DR characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Makoto and the real Junko Enoshima who showed up for no apparent reason started debating. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Despair were reaching a climax.

And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Byakuya and Toko fled the scene and got married.

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Burgundy shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.

And then it occured to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Burgundy realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag.

Burgundy supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Burgundy hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Burgundy frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Burgundy tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Burgundy bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Burgundy slit her writs and mumbled to herself, "Omigod."

/End Crap Fic.

Sincerely,

An-Anon-Author-Who-Will-Silently-Not-Reveal-Her-Identity-Because-She's-A-Coward :P

A.K.A. Just a troll with rocks for brains.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Jessica's back. Dear god. Only a few more chapters to go.

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... this was in the doc area... might as well let the whole world see what the real Jessica wanted to show us... Have a nice day!  
AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh and form now on il be in vocation in tokioh until lik august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I woke up in da Norse's offace on a special gothik coffin. Horgakare wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Vampir and Leon had bet him up. Grant Bwacherry was cleaning the room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Suddenly Moxokuma came. He loked less mean then usual.

"Get the fuk out u fucking bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of pink blood al selective.

"Moxokuma? OMFG what's wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly... Takakee, Celestial and Allowishes came! P’oison Ivy and Vampire were wif dem. Every1 was holding blak boxez. MOXOKUMA DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Burdungy ur alive!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged him and P’osion Ivy.

"What the fuk happened?" I asked dem. "Oh my satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Burdungy u were almost shot!11" said Allowishes. "But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" said Takakee holding oot his arm. I gasped. He wasnt shoot!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' dad shot u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be honest Jim wuz pozzesd by Jim bak den." said Naegis dad.

"Yah he wuz a spy." Allowishes said sadly. "He wuz really part of Ultimate Despayerr."

"And he wuz such a fuking poser 2!11" said Takakee. "He didn't even realy no hu GC were until I told him." Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a dvd of sprited away in it) on it when I gasped. Grant looked up angrily coz he h8ed gothz.

"Hey haz aneone fuking seen Leon?" I asked gothikally.

"No Leon told me he wood be watching Alvin Lead." said Tayko. "He duzzn't know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1"

I got up suicidally. Takakee, Allowishes and Celestial left. I wuz wearing a blak leather nightgun. Under that I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, with a matching thong that said goffik gurl on the butt and sexy fishnetz that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don't get da idea massage me ill tell u). I put on a blak fishnet top under a blak MCR t-shirt, a blak leather mini with blak lace and congress shoes. I left the hospital's wings wif P’osion Ivy, Akemi and Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Akemi.

"We can go c Footure Dairy wif Leion!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC and kut ourselvz 666!11" said Kyouko. We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den...I gasped... Leon wuz there doing it wif Togermi!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 11037 on da front and baggy jeanz.

"U fucking prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" shooted Vampire angrily as he took out his turf bullet.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Leon sadly as he took his thingie out of Togermia's.

"No shit u fuking suk u preppy bastard!111" said Akemi trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally to my room I sexily took a steak out.

"Burdungy no!11111" screamed Leon but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

Idiot's Note: Ugh... I know... terrible... but then again, this wouldn't be called the 'worst fanfic ever if not for the fact that the writing standards meets the level of a day old fetus...


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Usami is save from this monstrosity of a fic.

AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flaming diz GIT S LIF! I bet u proly odnt no hu gerod way is ur proly al prepz and pozers!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount in August and dey put up my last chaptah but now der is a new 1. im surry 4 nut updating g 4 a while but ive been rilly bizzy. im trying 2 finish da story b4 da new anime kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I wont be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG naige iz so hot in all da pix 4 da new anime!111 I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by geord way lol he hsud play neagi. if u flame ill slit muh risztz!11 alaina u rok gurl hav fun in japain.  
When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif XBlakXDespairX!11 I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse's office but it looked difrent! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!1111 (just imagin dat he is an 80s goffik band 2 ok koz he is more old den panic? at da dizcko or mcr) der wuz also a goffik blak Beatles calander with a picture of the beetlez werring iyeliner and blak cloves. On it said '1980.'

"OMFG! Im back in Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Suddenly Satan(dis is actually molokamu 4 photo refrenss!). Molakamu wuz wearing a blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and fishnet pantz and a black die (geddit?). He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!11

"OMFG Burdungy r u ok." He asked gothikally.

"Yah Im okay 4 ur in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG am I dedd?" koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from Naegis dad's gun. I also rememberd cing Leeyon doing it wif Togermi!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a time bullet or da tim machine.

"No ur not dead." Satan reassured suicidally as he smokd a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. "Ur a vampire so u kant die frum a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how Noigi's dad is doing."

I noo dat da real reason I didn't die from da ballet was koz I was from da future. "WTF! Naegis dad almust shot Tocatta!" I said indigoally. I knew that Naegis dad had really ben possezzed, but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess that's ok." I said because Naegis dad hadn't really shot Takakee. Also I noo that Takakee wood not hav 2 carrie a gun no moar. I walked seduktivly outside with Satan. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi goffik bi guy!11 He had bleched grey hair wiv blak streaks up 2 his ears and he wuz wearing goffik blak iliner, a blak Green Day shirt (it showed billy joel wiv bolnd hair since it was da eighties), blak congress shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexly like Gerrd way in the vido for I Don't 3 u lyk I did yesterday and you cud see a blak tear on his face lyk da wmn in dat video nd he wuz smockin a gRAVE ov das fierflyez ciggarr. "Hey." He sed all qwietly and goffically.

"Who da fuck is that?" I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

"Dis is...Usami!11" Sed Moxokuma. "He used to be in XBlackXDespairX 2 but he had 2 dropp out koz he broke his arm.

"Hey Usami." I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

"Lol hi Burdungy." He answered but then he ran away bcos he had orgasmic kemistry classes. He was humming Welcum 2 da Blak Prade under his breth( I no dat is not 80s but pretend it is ok!)

"Bye." I sed all sexily.

"Dat was Usami. He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up." Satan said sadly, luking at his blak nails.

"OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!" I said fingering something I didn't know wuz in my pocket- a blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod that I could take videos wif (duz ne1 elze no about dem? dey kik azz!).

"Ok u can 4get about ur class for now, Usami. Im going 2 show u something grate!1" I led them to da Dining Hall. "Cum on u guys."

Takakee, Naegis dad, Allowishes and Jim were all in da Dinning Hale. Takakee woudnt talk wiv Naegis dad because he had tried 2 shoot him.

"Go fuk urself you fukking douche!" he shouted at him. "Kiyaoitako is never gong 2 b frends with vampire now!1"

"Yah go fuck urself Samaro!" Jin agreed but I noo he wuz lying koz it had been his folt Naegis dad had almost shot Takakee.

"B quiet u guys." I said sexily. Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make Monokuma good wivout doing it with him! Now Vampire's dad wood never die and "OK Satan and Usami, u guys can start making out." I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

"Kool." said Allowishes as Monokuma and Usami started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Samaro, Allowishes, Jym and Takakee all watched koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Jin was bi cuz P”osion Ivee told me.

"Oh my fukking god! Izaru! Izaru!" screamed Usami as his glock touched Monokuma's.

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in kame...Totorosake and Taichee Foojisake!111111111111


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY PLOT TWISTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Non-Parody AN: This was originally written around the time when Danganronpa 3 was just released, hence why it's mentioned here.**

AN: omg da new anime iz kumming out rlly soon I kant wait!1111. I fink dat janko will be really da vilan agan koz she wuz a ai da last tiem so dat will explain y she kame bak 2 lief and she hated naega!1111 nd den naega wil have 2 kommit suicide so junko an mofokuma will die koz the will rilly be strang enof 2 beet da ultimate despayer!111 omg I hope togami nd naegi get 2getha dat will be so shmexxy, wont it? If dey don't den Spike Chinsoft is hamophobic!111111 fangz 4 da help wiv facts, genocider u rok!111

I sat depressedly in Tomatosakee's office wiv Usami, Satan, Naegis dad, Allowishes, Jim and Takakee. Toranosuke was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked excaktly like Takakee in da future. He had taken da ipod away and wuz now lizzening 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What da hell is this anyway?" he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn't find out dat I was frum another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Durgundy, u jerk." Satan said.

"Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Satan and Usami back together." Allowishes said deviantly.

"Be quiet you Satanists." Toranosuke cockled. "If ur lucky I'll probably send u all to Jatterwok Islend! That will teach u to copolate in da Dining Hall." He changed the song on da ipod 2 a n'Sync song. Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da Ipod. It was slowly chonging! Totorosake didn't notece.

"You fucking poser." I muttoned.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." Naegis dad said. Know I knew waht da iPod was chonging in2- Ewdard Elric's tim machine!11

"Shut up Samaro!" Ishimaru’s dad shouted.

"Yeah shut up!" Jym said preppily.

"No u shut up Tomatosuka!1111" said Izuru.

"I've had enough of u Satanists in my school!" shouted Totorosaki spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPod from him. "Evry1! Jump in b4 itz 2 l8! I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumpd in. It was...Satan.

"You dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Toranosuke wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da fist flour hellway wiv Satan. I was wearing a blak plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnetz, a sexy blak MCR corset and blak stiletto boots with pink pentagroms on dem. My earrings were blake Satanist sins and my burgundy hair was all around me to my mid-black.

"Hey kool where iz dis?" he asked in an emo voice.

"Dis is da future. Toranosuke's iPod dat he tried to take away from me wuz really also a tim machine." I told him.

"Kool what's an ipatch?" he whimpered.

"It's somefing u use 2 lizzen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he esked in his sexah voice.

"Um I guezz sand?" I laid confuesdly.

"Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon." He triumphently giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

"OMG you're fucking alive!" said Asahina wearing a blak leather jocket, blak riped up shorts and a goffik black Frum First to Last tank top. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

"Konichiwa, bitch." said Akemi. She was wearing a blak corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stipes on it. With it she waz wearing a blak leather miniskirt, big blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and blak lipstick.

"Hey, motherfucker." Said Diabolo with his red hair. He waz wearing a black P?ATD t-shit and blak baggy pants and his Krazy Doimands Jackson.

"Hey whose that, Vurdungy?" P’oison Ivy questioned as she walked in wearing a black bouse with a red pentarom on it with lace at the bottom, a blak leater Jackson that said ‘Dispare’ on da bak, an blak die with red lace on the edjes, a red letther skirt with blak lace, and black stolettoes.

"Oh its Satan." I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Satan started to cry.

"Are you okay Satan?" we asked concernedly.

"OMFG ur from da future!1! What if u don't like m anymore koz were from difrent times?" he asked.

"No I still like you." I said sexily to him.

"Ok." He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 Teenagers by MCR on my ipod while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz. I gave Diabolo a signal to keep Satan occupied. Satan fell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Celestial ran in!1111 She was wearing a gothic blak lollipop dress with depressing blak stripes, white and blak stripped tights, a red die and red converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of blak iliner.

"Oh my fucking god, where's Leon!111 How did Togermi get back here! I tohot he wuz in Jaborwalk Eyeland." I asked sadly.

"Burgundy I was so worried abott u but I know you can't fucking die because you're a vrompire. Togami came back because that girl Junko whos actshelly her twin sistar Murkrow Ikasober freed him. I never liked her she was a bad super high school level." Taiko said reassuredly.

"That bitch!11 Did she also free Hagarkure and Yamda?" I shouted angrily. I hated Murkrow Ikasober because she was a fucking prep and so was her sistar probly.

"Yes they are on the loose at this school. Ishamura is back Komidas is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their drom rooms!" Taiko said worriedly.

"OK. But where's Leeyon? How cum he was doing it with Togermi?"

"I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill urself." she said.

"OMG dat's terrible!" I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn't tell what was going on. Then I said "Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!" wiv dat I ran out.

"Good luck Jessica!11" everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the staris in2 da Dinning Hale while da portraits around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the stairs nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Ikasober laughing on da stairs. She didnt have pink hare in pigtales it was shirt and blak but she was still a prep. She was wearing a a slutty pink shirt wiv flowers on it, a blu jean skirt Abercromie and pink stiletoos. She looked jest like a pentagram of those fucking preps Jamey Archie and Amdana V Miller.

"You fucking bitch!111" I shouted angrily.

"No, your totally a bitch. Now Monokuma will like totally kill u!" she laughed.

"Sore wa chigau yo!1" I shouted selectively pontificating my blak truth bullet and she started screaming koz she was being tortured and I laughed sodistically.

"No!1 Help me!1 Please!1" Ikasober screamed terrifiedly.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand I saw da video camera Togami and Yumda had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Molokuma doing it with Usamee onto it. Then I continued to rown down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached da Dinning Hale I saw Vampire Naegi. "OMG Vampira!111" I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his gothic red eyes and spiky bron hair. Around them were blak eyeliner and iShadow. His He wus wearing a blak leather Jackson, a blak hoodee, ledder pants, a Panik at da Disko concert shirt and his blak congress shoes. He looked mor like Joel from Good Charlote than Bryce Pappenbrook. (did u hear der song da river it rox!1)"I wus so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know but Im a vampire lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1980, so neway I bought Mosokuma from when he was yung an hooman with me."

"Where's Leon?" I asked spuriously.

"Leon? You mean that fukking poser who betroyed you?" Vampir snarkled with anger in his sexy voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

"I'll do it den." Naegi said angstily.

"OK." I argreed. Suddenly...all da lights in da room went out. And den...da Dispair Mark appeared.

"Oh my fucking satan!" Naegi shouted.

"I fink Molokuma has arrivd." I sed anxiously. "Fuck, I have to find Leon!1 I guess we shood separate."

"Ok." Vampire sed diapperating. Sadly I ran into the Dining Hall.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last. Here it is. The horrible sex scene nobody asked for. At least there's only one more chapter of this crap...
> 
> .... OR IS THERE?

AN: I fink after dis I wil hav abott 2 or three mor chapterz. Fangz 2 all muh revyooers not das flamers if u flamed sis story den u suk!111111 if u flam den fukk u!111  
I walked sexily into the Dining Hall. It was empty except for one person. Leon was there! He sat der in deddly bloom in his blak 666 t-shirt and his baggy blak pants. He had slit his wrists!111 I felt mad at him for having sexwith Togami but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Takahiro Sakurai with his red eyes and his pale white face.

"Leon are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not okay." he screamed depressedly. I thought of the MCR song nd I got even more depressed koz that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

"Oh Leon why did you do it with that fucking bastard Togami?" I asked teardully.

"I-" Leon began to say but suddenly Yamada and Grant Bwacherry appearated in2 da room! They didn't see us.

"Im so glad we me and Togami were freed." said Yamda.

"Dam, this job would be great if it wasn't 4 da fukking goffik supper hugh skool levers!" Grant argreed.

"Sore wa chigau yo!111" I yielded angrily pointing my truth bullet at them.

"Noooooooo!1" Yamda shouted as chains came on him. Grant ran away.

"You fukking perv." I said laughing wiv depths of evil and despairness in my voice. "Now u have 2 tell us where Monokuma is or I'm gong 2 torture u!"

"I don't now where he is!1111" said Yamda. Suddenly Satan and Vampire ran in2 da room. Vampir didn't know who Satan was really.

"Oh my satan, we were so worried about u guys!1" Vampire said. I looked sexily at Leon with his goffik red eyes with contacts, blak t-shirt that said 666 on it and pale skin like Gerord Way, Vampir with his sexy bron hair and red eyes just like Bryce Papenbrook and Satan who looked jist like Janny Young Bush then.

I selectively took the caramel from my pocket. And then... I began frenching Leon sexily. Yamda gasped. Leon began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his white sex-pack. Then Vampire took his own clotes off too. We all began making out 2gther sexily. I took off my blak leather bra, my blak lace thong and the rest of my clothes. Every1 took their glocks out except 4 me im a girl lol. "Oh mi satan! Leon!" I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy Den he did da same fing to Makoto. I began making out wiv Satan and he joined in. "OMS!111" cried Vampire. "Oh Vampire! Vampire!" I screamed screamed. "Oh Satan!" yelled Makoto in pleasore. Yamda watched in shock. Wee took turns doing torture curses on him koz we were all sadists. Suddenly...

...a big blak car that said 11037 on the license plate flew strait through da windows even tho they wer still covred in heavy metal (geddit?). And Togermi wuz in it!11


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. It's all over. In the middle of an epic cliffhanger, no less. This horrendous fic is finally over.
> 
> ...... Or is it? MWAHAHA Stay tuned for a special surprise!

AN: well I hav noffing 2 say but evrt1 stup glamming ok!111 if any gofik ppl r reading dis den u rok!11 omg I stil kant wait 4 da edn ov hopes peek adademy anime!1 naegi is so hot lol i hop hinata wil bekum gofik koz mi frend told me he iz rlly emo in dis anime!1111 omfg im leeving dubya pretty soon kant wait! Diz wil prolly be da last chaptah until I kum bak.  
"Dat's mi car!" shooted Leon angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da car. It wuz...Togami!

"I shall free you Yamdai but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads." he said cruelly from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us. "Burgundy Twi’Light Evangelion Alaina Taylor must be killed. Den the Mater Mine shall never die!"

"You fucking prep!" yelled Leon. Then he loked at me sadly. "I forgot to tell u, Burgundy. Togami made me do it with him. I didn't really have sexx him but he's a ropeist!"

We all put our clothes on quickly except Satan. We were so scarred!1 But Satan didn't change. Instead he changed into a bear with one rad eye, a big white belly, and black and white skin. He had changed into... Monakomu!111

"I knew who thou were all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "Now I shall kill thee all! Upupupupupupu!" Goofy music came in da room.

"No plz don't kill us!" pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Akemi, P’oison Ivy, Diablo, Asahina, Drocula, Madairi and Madsooda, Hagarkure, Fukawa, Ishamario, Allowishes and Takakee all ran in.

"What is da meaning of dis?" Ishaimura asked all angrily and Motokuma lookd away (bcos ihsihamura is da only supper hi shcool lever he is scared of.) He did a rebuttal and suddenly his motorbike came to him sexily. Moxokuma flew above the roof evilly on his motobik.

"Oh my goth!" we gosped. (geddit kos im goffik)

"The Master Mind shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to dispayer!" Byakuya ejaculated menacingly.

"You fucking preppy fags!" Allowishes shouted angrily.

"I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, COUNTER!" screamed Naegi but da sparks from his truth billet only hit Leon's car. It fell down Togermi quickly crowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

"Oh my fucking god!1" I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Leeyon and the video of Satan doing it with

"If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u can be just like that goffik girl Paris Hillton." He laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed. "FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Yamda!11"

"Whats she talking abott?" Yamada slurped as he sat in chains.

"I saw 2 she's gunna show evry1 da picter!111" Naegi shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Yumda roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded Monokuma from his motorbike. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again you fucking baka poser!1" Naegi yelled and then he and Diablo and Cheerio both took out turth ballets! But Monakooma took out his own one.

"U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted despariedrly.

"Zetsubo no Foojisake's truth ballet!11" cried Moronkuma nd suddenly Cheerio's trath billet was in his paws. "Now I shall kill thee all and Burvundy u will die! Upupupupupupupu!11111"

He maid lighting come all over da place.

"Save us Burgundy!" Ishamura cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 my dorm room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Leon but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

"KIBO WA TSUDZUKERU!!11111" I shooted.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you there'd be a bonus chapter! I figured I could wrap things up with something silly.

“Aaaaaaaaaand……. CUT!” As the entire ongoing battle scene came to a sudden halt and the sound of a bell blared in everyone’s ears, a young brown-haired girl leaned over from behind a film camera and smiled at the crowd in front of her. “Great cut, guys! You really outdid yourselves this time!” The goofy music diminished into silence and the lighting effects stopped flashing, and the room cleared to reveal a group of exasperated teenagers wearing ridiculous emo outfits.

“UGH! Finally, it’s over!” cried Leon Kuwata as he reached for a towel and started to desperately wash the thick goffik makeup off his face. “I thought this was never gonna end! I sure as hell hope it was worth it!” He let out a yelp as the mechanical Monokuma fell off the floating motorbike and landed on his head. The voice of a teenage girl with short black hair and handling a remote control could be heard frantically apologizing from the other side of the studio while a few members in the cast burst into laughter.

“C’mon, Leon! It wasn’t that bad!” replied Aoi “Hina” Asahina as she removed her goffik black jacket and replaced it with her red one. “I kinda thought it was fun.”

“Easy for you to say! You didn’t have to spend a quarter of this crap having fake sex with at least five other characters!” snorted Burgundy, although her voice was not nearly as obnoxious and depressed as it sounded a few minutes ago. Sighing deeply, Burgundy proceeded to remove her elaborately decorated burgundy red hair which was actually a wig, revealing plain blonde hair underneath, the kind that “Burgundy” would scoff at and cause her to declare the girl a prep. “I swear to God, if I hafta wear this stupid outfit for one more minute, I’m seriously gonna kill someone!”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Natsumi,” the girl behind the camera warned as she nervously twirled her finger around a strand of brown hair. “I honestly don’t want any deaths happening on this set.” She quietly mumbled to herself, “I don’t think my budget will be able to handle it…”

“Speaking of deaths,” came the voice of “Akemi,” who now had long dark green hair and was holding her red wig in her hands, “I think I’m gonna starve to death if I don’t get something to eat! When’s our lunch break?”

“Hopefully soon, I think the catering should be here any minute.” As if on cue, the door to the studio burst open with a loud bang, and the brown-haired girl turned to see a group of young adults rushing through the door with at least twenty bags of groceries.

“Sorry for being so late!” Seiko Kimura nervously cried as she handed the girl a bag full of fruit. “We hit a bunch of traffic on the way back and there was no way around it!”

“Next time, Seiko, you should let me instead of that worrywart Ryota take the wheel when we go out for errands,” scoffed Ruruka Ando as she tossed a larger bag of groceries onto the table. The bag consisted of Double-Stuffed Oreos, Kit Kats, pocky, chocolate bars, ice cream, and other assorted sweets.

“Well, at least you managed to get us a well-balanced meal,” the brown-haired girl remarked as she grabbed a chocolate bar from the bag and started to munch on it. “As long as you got the unbaked cookie dough, everything will be all right.”

Silence.

“You didn’t get the unbaked cookie dough, did you?”

“I told you we forgot something!” Ruruka screeched at Seiko as she tearfully apologized. The girl was about to lecture the group on how they must never under any circumstances forget to buy the unbaked cookie dough because it is the most glorious thing in the world and how the hell could they forget to buy it when she reminded them at least 643 times over the course of a week when Makoto Naegi, who was now wearing his trademark hoodie rather than his “Vampire” hoodie and whose face was completely free of any makeup, gently tapped on the girl’s shoulder to ask her a question.

“Um, boss… Now that filming’s over, do we get to take a break?” Makoto asked as he motioned to the rest of the cast behind him, who looked incredibly irritated from the crappy story they were forced to endure.

“Agreed! We should not be wasting our valuable time filming ridiculous movies with unlikable characters and plots that make no sense!” cried Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was still partially traumatized from Burgundy and Leon’s first sex scene. Before long, the girl, who was apparently their boss, was being bombarded by complaints from the rest of the cast.

“I didn’t even get the chance to indulge in a BDSM fantasy with my dear master!”

“Please do not ever say those words ever again.”

“Why am I always cast as the loser girl everyone hates?”

“This is absolutely absurd. All I did in this story was be friends with a classless goth girl and turn into an alcoholic.”

“Not to mention these clothes are too revealing.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore!”

“EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!” The room fell silent as the boss took a deep breath and regained her composure. “I get how frustrated you all are with this, and I know you all think this is total nonsense. Really, I do. But if I’m going to save you from being ki- Uh, I mean if I’m going to save our studio and raise enough funds, we really have no choice but to keep making these stupid movies. Now, to answer your question, Makoto, I’m hoping we can all take a nice long break as soon as our film is sent in for approval." The boss looked over her shoulder to face a teenage boy with short green-and-purple hair and a massive ahoge writing something down on a notepad. He briefly looked up from his work to grin at the boss and give her a thumbs up as his ahoge twitched. The boss smiled back, then faced the crowd of exhausted teens again. “But as for now, we can rest for a while have a little free time!”

The crowd cheered happily as everyone rushed to the table full of groceries and hungrily grabbed some food after a long day of acting. Makoto picked up a few Oreos and munched on one happily, then returned to the boss with another question on his mind.

“Now that we’ve finished filming My Immortal, what are we gonna work on next?”

“Don’t worry about it, Makoto. That’s not gonna be for another while. But I have been working on a draft for something….”

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard throughout the building, and a flash of black and gray and purple rushed through the doors into the studio and jumped through a window, followed by four smaller blurs of white and orange. Luckily the figures weren’t hurt, as the studio was outdoors and everyone was on the first floor, and they proceeded to get right back up and continue running. Everyone in the studio gazed out the broken window, completely perplexed at what had just happened.

“Should we go after him?” the green-haired girl asked.

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll come back,” the boss reassured. “Let’s all just get some lunch, huh?” Everyone agreed and headed over to the tables to grab some food, but before Leon could follow them he noticed a piece of paper underneath the broken glass. Carefully, Leon picked up the paper and slowly brushed some bits of glass off of it. His eyes widened when he noticed the title on the page in large, fancy font.

_Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Gundam Tanaka_

 

“Oh hell no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 9/9/2019: This chapter has been slightly edited from the original posting, as it has been a few years since I first wrote it and a lot of things happened since then. Also, the character that cameod at the end is mine.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the sequel when it comes out.


End file.
